Ahrelos Thronebreaker
Basic Information Ahrelos Thronebreak is the current Fengur of Argania and a former high ranking Mandor. He has a strong dislike of Jards, as a result of all the trouble they have caused him. Appearance Ahrelos, being an elf, is relatively tall compared to most, standing at about 6'6". He is well built thanks to years of combat, though he is declining after so long off the battlefield. His hair is light brown and kept neatly trimmed several inches above his shoulders. As far as facial features, Ahrelos shares the traits of high cheekbones and little facial fat with most high elves. Personality Generally pacifistic and humble, Ahrelos is a well suited leader for an empire who is unable to risk open war. He tends to lean on reason when he can, but has no problem using force to accomplish what needs to be done, especially in regard to his political enemies. History Backstory Ahrelos was born at Enf Arg to a Mandorian ambassador and his Arganian wife, during the first great war. His mother died shortly after his birth, and he went with his father when he returned to Mandoria. In Mandoria, Ahrelos was mostly let free, and he spent his youth running though the countryside. As a result of his early adventures, he was highly skilled at both surviving in the wilderness and basic combat, which made him highly suited to become a soldier. He joined the Mandorian army when he reached adulthood. Early Adulthood While serving in the army, Ahrelos joined the first incarnation of the Mandorian knights and helped fight off Jardian invaders. After things stared to settle down in Peurotsiil, Ahrelos helped against many invading forces from other lands. As life in the army calmed down, Ahrelos began to get restless, and was known to disappear for long period of time without explanation, which was met with dislike from his superiors. Then the great fall happened. Peurotsiil was greatly weakened, and Hudgar Coppershield left the Mandorian throne to Dustin Hemplock. Ahrelos served for a short time at Breaksfall towards the beginning of Cesher Hemplock's rule before setting out for foreign lands with Gjogirse Samhadr and the rest of the angry Mandors. Caerus The boatloads of angry Mandors landed on the shores of Darygin, and they quickly began building a new nation. Ahrelos put his skills to use and helped fight off the native savages as the Caeran Archdukes built a nation. After it had been established for some time, Ahrelos reach the rank of Brigadier within Caerus, and oversaw the building of fort Greywall, the first of many forts Ahrelos would have built in his life. After some time, Ahrelos became fed up with the Archdukes, who were forming a nation no better than the one they had left. He sailed back to Mandoria with Gjorgirse, who planned to make an attempt for power. Return to Mandoria Back in Mandoria, chaos had overtaken the people. The newest Cesher was a foreign invader, and was ruling with an iron fist that earned him hatred. Gjogirse challenged and slew him before taking up the throne. Ahrelos, content with Gjorgirse as Cesher, decided to stay in Mandoria, but stayed away from politics and military matter for some time. Several Ceshers down the line, Ahrelos' good friend Grongar Woodleaf was run out of the country, and likely killed, by the latest Cesher, Lefenix. The people were in an uproar ver this andmany similar incidents, and Lefenix appointed Ahrelos to the Mandorian council in an attempt to maintain the peace. Lefenix placed Ahrelos and the newly returned Gjogirse in charge of constructing a capitol on the Old Jarl. Shortly after its construction began, however, it was decommissioned and left to crumble. Ahrelos then turned his efforts to removing Lefenix from power, at the call of many Mandorian citizens. Ahrelos then led a rebellion consisting of many influential Mandors to throw Lefenix off the throne and replace him with Hasimis Darkblade, who promoted Ahrelos to Gythrain for his help. As Gythrain Ahrelos quickly used his new power to have the old fort Borsopus reconstructed, as he had news of Jardian power growing in the south. The reports Ahrelos received were correct, but the Jardian leader Serrathena Cylvannath, and ex-Grand Masenhof, claimed that Jardia desired no war with Mandoria. Ahrelos was sent to Jardia with gifts and a secret mission to spy on Jardian progress. Ahrelos found nothing to arouse his suspicion, but as he was preparing to leave Citadel Frus, he found his personal guard slaughtered and a small force of Jardian soldiers waiting to ambush him in his quarters. Ahrelos managed to overpower half a dozen Jards and jump from the citadel's upper balcony, but not before his left eye was put out with a spear. Ahrelos returned to Borsopus and began to seek military movement and strengthen border defenses. Ahrelos and a group of other Mandorian high ranks, including Dankor Worisk, pushed reform upon Mandoria, and prepared her to repel an invasion. When the first Jardian attack came, Ahrelos was ready, and his soldiers slaughtered the invaders, however they underestimated enemy strength, and eventually lost Borsopus after a several month siege, and the fortress was burned and sacked by the invading Jards. Ahrelos and his remaining troops retreated north and met up with Worisk and the rest of the Mandorian army, who successfully took the war south to the walls of Enf Jardi, which held up under siege for quite some time while Ahrelos oversaw the rebuilding of Borsopus. After Borsopus was rebuilt, Ahrelos arrived at Enf Jardi and personally led a group of elite soldiers over the cliffs and into the city, where they stole the Eye of Stender, a Jardian religious relic. Ahrelos then left with his forces to conduct a series of raids in deep Jardian land, and they successfully sacked Jefeno and liberated Yarbusk isle. After the war came to a halt, with unofficial Mandorian victory, Ahrelos returned to Borsopus for some time before hatching another plan. Gathur Party Cesher Hasimis had grown weak during his rule, and many of the people wanted to see Ahrelos in power. Ahrelos and his powerful Gathur party, a group of Mandorian reformists, made their move for the throne. Ahrelos would be the Cesher and Bjornvir Eldrusson, grandson of the great Gjogirse, would be his Dankor. Sadly, though, their plan was put down and Ahrelos, taking the blame for the rebellion, was forced to leave Mandoria. He sought refuge on Yarbusk isle for a short period of time, but Jardia had retaken the southern end and Ahrelos was forced to flee Peurotsiil and take refuge overseas in Thismonia. Return Bjornvir managed to cease the throne after all in Mandoria, and his Ceshership meant Ahrelos could safely return to Peurotsiil. But instead of heading to Mandoria, he went to Argania, his homeland. There he found remnants of Argania's greater days, and he gained the support of many local clans and took power. Argania Ahrelos managed to grow the Arganian military significantly, as well as promote the wellfare of her citizens. Argania began to slowly return to her old prosperity after Ahrelos had the then-ruined Enf Arg rebuilt to control the countryside. Category:Characters Category:Old Peurotsiil